


Comfort

by words_for_glory



Category: Bastille (Band), Dan Smith - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_for_glory/pseuds/words_for_glory
Summary: You never realized how much you needed comfort from someone until now. And that someone turned out to be your flatmate, Dan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i've written what i wish someone would do for me (as I've recently been diagnosed with OCD and anxiety). Sometimes I wish some one was there to comfort me when I need it most.

You could tell it was going to be a bad day. 

You could feel it lurking in the pit of your stomach and hiding in the deep corners of your mind. All you could think about was going home and curling up on your bed to just hopefully disappear. As it turns out, constantly shoving all feelings and troubles down does eventually lead to an overflow. 

Desperately hoping Dan, the friend you share a flat with, wasn’t home to see the break down that was gleaming on the horizon, you forcefully jam your keys into your door, finally arriving home. 

You hastily shrug off your coat and toe off your shoes, your hands beginning to shake in the process. Life was increasingly seeming like it was going to end. Your heartbeat was deafening in your ears as you try to hold in the mess of emotion that was threatening to break down every wall you had put up surrounding it. 

You run into your room, accidently slamming the door shut harder than you meant to. When you collapse onto the door, your breath becomes uneven, and you release a shaky sob. God, how you hope Dan isn’t here to hear your pathetic cries. As slow as molasses, you move onto your bed, sagging from the weight of the day. You tug your blankets all the way up to your chin, wanting to shield everything from the world. 

After laying there for what could possibly have been minutes or hours, your cries have subsided a little, but your bleak outlook on your situation had gone nowhere. A soft, almost hesitant knock sounds on your door, breaking your solitary bubble. Your breathing stops. And the room goes utterly silent. 

“Y/N?” Dan. So he is home. You debate on whether or not to respond. “I know you're in there and I want to make sure you're okay.” You don’t say a word, unsure of whether or not you are able to even utter a word. “I’m coming in, I hope that’s okay.”

The door’s hinges squeal as Dan slowly, apprehensively, opens the door, peeking his head through. Lightning fast, you pull your blankets up to cover your face. You hear Dan’s soft footsteps come toward your bed. The weight of your bed shifts as Dan sits on the end. 

“You can tell me, if you want,” Dan starts. “I want to be here for you.” His voice is quiet and gentle with concern. You lower the blanket, exposing your red and glassy eyes. 

Taking a shaky breath, desperately trying to calm yourself down, you look at him. He’s sitting, almost awkwardly on the edge of your bed, as if he’s unsure of whether or not he should be there. He meets your gaze with his own, contemplating his next actions.

You sit up, pulling your knees close to your chest, trying to become as small and contained as possible. 

“Everything’s just wrong,” You choke out, digging your fingernails into your shins. “This whole world is wrong, I’m wrong, every damned thing has gone wrong.” Your heart beat soars as tears run down your cheeks. You can feel yourself spiraling down into the dark pit of anxiety that always seems to loom at the bottom of your stomach. 

“Nothing’s wrong with you, trust me. Life won’t always be like this,” Dan says, scooching closer to you. You turn your face away from him, sniffling. 

“I just feel so alone, and like my world is crashing down. I- I…” You stutter, unable to breathe. Dan slowly shifts completely over to you and envelops you in his embrace. He puts his cheek against your head and holds you close, running a soothing hand up and down your back.  
“You’re not alone,” He whispers into your hair. You wrap your arms around him. You never realized how much you needed a hug and comfort from someone until now. Having known, and lived with Dan for years, he knows about your anxiety and your struggle with it, but he’s never been here to directly witness it. “You’ll be okay, you have me. I’m here for you, no matter what.” 

His kind words soothe you a little, your tears becoming less frequent. You try to listen to his steady breaths in some sort of an attempt to calm yourself down. 

“You’ll be okay,” He repeats, a little mantra. You’re unsure of who he’s trying to convince. The two of you slowly drift down until the both of your heads hit the pillows, still locked in each other’s embrace. You wonder if Dan can feel your racing heart, despite your efforts to calm down, this was always the hardest part. 

You pull slightly away from him, searching his incredibly blue eyes. 

“Thank you,” you whisper, pouring as much gratitude as you possibly could into those two words. Dan offers you a small smile, just a mere uptilt of his lips, and that softens your heart. You focus on him to distract yourself. You focus on his freckles, the crinkles around his eyes, the stubble on his cheeks. Your eyes make their way around his face. 

Realizing that you’ve just been staring silently at the person who’s probably your best friend, blood rushes to the tips of your cheeks and you look down, away from Dan’s face. With a gentle hand, Dan brushes a strand of hair out of your face and tucks it behind your ear. 

“I’ll always be here for you. No matter what. Even if I’m across the world you can call me. Don’t hesitate to talk to me. I want to help you, I want to see you happy,” He says, you have no doubt that he means every word. 

“How’d you know?” You ask, finally meeting his gaze again. Taking a steadying breath, you move closer to him, resting your head on his chest. 

“What?” 

“How'd you know something was wrong?” Your voice is quiet and careful, and Dan rests his chin on the top of your head. 

“Well, you came home and immediately slammed the door and ran to your room, and I don't know... I just knew,” Dan admits, constricting his arms around you. 

“Really?” 

“Well that and the walls are pretty thin,” he says with a small giggle. With this you pull away from him again, narrowing your eyes. Dan raises his eyebrows, teasing you. You roll your eyes, smiling a little to yourself. 

“There’s that smile,” Dan whispers. He goes silent, his eyes searching all around your face, taking longer in certain places than others. However, the place they stay for the longest are your lips. 

It happens in an instant and is over as quickly as it started, the quick brushing of Dan’s lips on yours. Electricity floods your senses leaving you tingling from the soft touch. Dan pulls away from you, his eyes wide and the tips of his cheeks redder than you’ve ever seen them before. He sits up, his hands shaky as he tries to move around you and off your bed. 

“I’m so sorry, oh my god. I got caught in the moment, and I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you or anything. I do actually really care for you and-” Dan rambles. He continues to apologize, but stops when you grasp his hand and pull him back toward you. 

“Shut up,” You say. And you kiss him. Dan goes utterly still for a moment, shocked by your audaciousness. However, it doesn’t take him long to kiss you back, his hands moving to cup your face. The kiss is gentle, innocent even. When the two of you break away from each other, you just stare at him, grateful for this kind man who you are so lucky to know. You pull Dan close, wishing you could melt into him. You know that he’ll be here for you through the good and the bad. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Should I continue this?? Please let me know!


End file.
